Kingdom Hearts Smutty Drabbles
by Iischewinggum
Summary: so this is basically a bunch of drabbles involving tons of different pairings from kingdom hearts! they will be varying degrees of dirty and I'm open to requests! just give me a pairing and what you want them to be doing and I'll approve (or I won't) and then I'll write is as soon as possible. there will be yaoi and yuri and het and all the likes! the first drabble is Riku/Sora
1. Chapter 1

1. Surprise!

"Holy fucking shit."

A silver-haired man sat on his couch, sipping some water and absently flicking through the channels on his flat-screen television, when he realized he was in the pay-per-view section of the channels. He sighed and considered his options. He lived alone and payed all of his bills, so no one would know if he watched any of these. Scratching his chin in thought, the man stared down at his crotch inquisitively.

"You up for it, buddy?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt like possibly the stupidest creature in existence. He'd just talked to his _dick. _Jesus fucking Christ. He shook his head, soft silver strands whipping against pale skin, and trained his aquamarine eyes back to the TV screen. With a sigh, he figured, eh, what the hell, and scrolled through the movies. The majority of them were ridiculous; with titles like _Big Black Booty_ and _2 horny and wet lezbos_, it was a wonder anyone watched these things, and he was just about to give up on his search when one caught his eyes. _The Keymaster_ was certainly a pleasant change from the blunt and disgusting words plastered on his screen and he clicked on it, not bothering to read the description. He could do with some mystery in his life.

There was still a few minutes before _The Keymaster_ started, so the man got up and stretched, itching his balls idly as he wandered into his expansive kitchen and grabbed a bag of chocolate-coated pretzels. Armed with his salty and sweet combination snack, he made his way back to sit in front of the excessively large screen and popped a pretzel into his mouth, sucking the chocolate off layer by layer. The movie previously playing ended with a zoom-out on a sated redhead man laying on the bed, no one else to be seen, and the man lamented slightly at having missed that one. The guy was hot, what could he say?

There was an intro screen, just displaying the title of the movie on a cheesy background, and the man snorted, shoving more pretzels in his mouth. Suddenly the setting was something that looked like a castle? The man wasn't quite sure what it was, as a man walked into the frame in a leather coat. The hood was pulled up so his face was covered, but the man's muscular build was easily shown underneath the tight leather, and the man realized that there were most certainly no clothes under it. Kinky. He could dig that.

The man spoke, asking for someone and then another well-built man was standing next to him and yeah, he dig two macho guys fucking each other. "Where is he? The keymaster?" The tallest one spoke and his voice was deep and gruff, like the sound of gravel crunching under feet and the man watching ate another pretzel slowly, feeling like this one was the right movie to pick. He kind of hoped another macho man came in and they all fucked each other.

"Sky!" The slightly shorter one's voice was even lower and he briefly wondered how that was even possible before a short figure was sliding into the frame, head lowered and head up. This guys was small but just as buff beneath his leather jacket and the man was beginning to think he had a thing for muscles.

"Yeah?" The smaller guy's voice rang a few bells in his head and he set his pretzels down, watching and listening intently as the two bigger guys on screen explained exactly what they had needed 'Sky' for. It was some half-baked shit that no one would buy for a second, but this was porn, and it was surprising just how convincing the rest of the film was. The backdrop was dark and ominous, very regal looking and the small man looked tiny compared to the vaulting ceilings surrounding him. Muscles shifted under the skin-tight leather as the large man moved to grab something off-screen and the camera turned to follow his movements. The shorter man had yet to speak again or take off his hood, and the man watching grumbled under his breath, retrieving the pretzels and viciously sucking it between his already chocolate-stained lips.

The largest man had grabbed what appeared to be a vibrator and said something along the lines of "To unlock the heart we need you. You are the key, Sky" but that really didn't explain why the hell he was holding a vibrator in his meaty hands, did it? Shaking his head, the man perched on the couch watched with an interested mind and cock as the largest and second-largest men undressed, rippling muscles and bare skin revealed for his eyes to feast on. The smaller one remained clothed, silent and hidden, as the two men stood in skin-tight boxers and odd hair-colors, although one was similar to his own and it was kind of freaking him out.

"Sky." The command was obvious and unsaid at the same time, and the man on the couch watched in intimidation, dick twitching in his jeans at the prospect of this smaller man being revealed and fucked thoroughly by two, much larger men. 'Sky' nodded and reached small hands up to slide the hood back and the man promptly choked on his spit as his best friend stared at him from the TV, slowly pulling the zipper of his leather coat down. The man made sure to record the rest of the movie but kept it paused with half of a small, well-muscled chest bared, pink nipples hardening and oh-so tempting.

The man smirked, after he got over his initial shock, and grabbed his phone, dialing a number and listening to it ring impatiently. It only took a few seconds for the person to pick up, and he was greeted with a sugar sweet voice.

"_Riku! What's up?"_

Riku smirked devilishly, eyes glued to the screen of his television. "Hey, Sora. You wouldn't believe what I'm watching right now…"


	2. Chapter 2

2. Unintentional Seduction (Roxas/Namine) REQUEST

"How hot is my girlfriend, Rox?" Riku leaned over and whispered into the smaller blond's ear, keeping his eyes glued to the petite girl flouncing around the room with Kairi. Roxas made a noncommittal grunt and carefully kept his expression blank as he watched Namine giggle and wave shyly to her boyfriend. Riku waved back languidly, smiling, and Roxas averted his eyes, refusing to let anybody see the pink blush staining his cheeks.

The truth is that he was really into Namine. Not in an 'I want to date you' kind of way. No, it wasn't that at all. He just couldn't quit thinking about how attracted to her he was. It had happened suddenly one day when she wore this tiny little dress on a date with Riku and had bumped into him and his twin, Sora, wandering around town together. Her small chest was displayed so nicely and her creamy legs were just so perfect that Roxas had gone home later that night and finished his business to thoughts of her and those long, gorgeous legs wrapped around him.

Namine wasn't what Roxas usually went for; he was kind of an ass man and Namine didn't really have the roundest or biggest butt. There was just something about her that he found incredibly arousing and his dick reacted accordingly whenever they were near each other for that day forward. And though he might spend nights dreaming of fucking Namine into oblivion, there was no way in hell that he would ever act on his fantasies. Namine was Riku's girlfriend for heaven's sake, and he wasn't about to ruin Riku's happiness. That just wouldn't be right.

Besides, Sora might actually murder him if he messed with his best friend. His twin was cute and bubbly and probably one of the sweetest people in the world, but no one messes with the people he cares about. and if Roxas were to do that… Then… Well… Things definitely wouldn't end well. Roxas also suspected that there were some feelings that Sora held for Riku besides just friendship but that was territory he was not willing to venture into. His twin might actually die of embarrassment.

As fate would have it, today the gang was out shopping and then Roxas and Sora were going to stay the night at Riku's house. He assumed that Namine would be staying as well, just because of the fact that she's his girlfriend and everything, but he didn't ask because that might seem a little awkward. The only reason roxas wanted to stay at Riku's in the first place was because of his gargantuan pool and his multitude of gaming systems and just general air of high-quality shit in that house. Sora had also begged him to stay over and after a few days of persistent nagging, he finally gave in. The hyper brunet could be very, very persuasive and annoying when he wanted to be.

There was the pounding of feet on pavement and then a screech as Sora plopped himself down on the side of Riku's chair to shove something in his brother's face. "Roxy! Roxy, look at this!" Roxas turned his head slowly, blinking as Sora shook a jacket around in the air with a bright smile on his face. The silver-haired teen behind him snorted and poked at Sora's side as the brunet rattled on about how the clothing was on sale for a limited time only or something like that. "That's nice, Sora." Roxas murmured, picking up his sunglasses from the ground and slipping them over and up his nose to shield his eyes from the blaring sun. His brother huffed from beside him and Roxas rolled his eyes, bringing his foot up to kick the other in the stomach just hard enough to shove him back further on his friend's lap. That should shut him up.

As Sora blubbered and apologized and Riku laughed next to him, Roxas looked around for the two girls in their friend group, spotting them quickly. They were poking at some purses, stroking the material of the bags (Roxas forced himself to not picture Namine stroking something else), and talking in hushed voices to each other. They looked like quite the picture standing next to each other in sundresses and the blond forced back a noise as he shifted in his seat. It really had been too long since he'd had any action.

Roxas sighed and squirmed in his seat, refusing to think of Namine or Kairi or anyone touching him anywhere) and looked to the side, snorting when he saw Riku and Sora. His brother was blushing profusely, stammering something as he wiggled in his friend's hold while Riku smirk and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear. The two were totally already dating. Roxas still refused to do anything with Namine though. It would be wrong. Also, there was no guarantee that Namine thought of him in that sort of way. He'd caught her looking at him a few times when she thought he wasn't looking, but that wasn't enough to go off of and assume that she wanted to fuck him.

Before long the group was back at Riku's house, a few shopping bags in tow, and Sora was already dashing to the kitchen to raid the sweets. Their own mother never kept sweet things in the house as Sora devoured them all immediately, and he took every chance he could get to fulfill his sugar quota. Riku turned to look at Roxas, arm wrapped around Namine's shoulders. "Wanna play a videogame? Just as Roxas shook his head, Namine unwrapped Riku's arm and kissed him on the cheek, sliding her arm into the crook of Kairi's elbow as the two of them meandered through the sprawling rooms and hallways of the house, no doubt to follow Sora and make sure he hadn't broken anything expensive.

"I was thinking I'd go have a dip in the pool, actually." Riku nodded and gave him a thumbs up, turning to probably find the other's in the house. Roxas went the other direction, shuffling down the many hallways to the indoor pool. The water looked clear and inviting and the scent of chlorine invaded his senses as he stripped down to his underwear and jumped into the water with a loud splash. The water rocked in gentle waves against his skin as he broke the surface, gasping for air. He shook a rain of water droplets from his hair and swam around in the cool water for a few minutes, groaning as it chilled his overly warm skin. When he felt cool and wrinkly, he pulled himself from the clear blue heaven and made his way over to a chair. He reclined in it, looking at the trail of water he left behind, and idly plucking at his wet boxer briefs.

Closing his eyes, Roxas set his hands behind his head and relaxed, feeling the tension in his muscles drain away. The click of the door opening and closing didn't reach his ears, and he didn't notice the other person's presence until they let out a startled "oh!" Roxas jerked out of his daze and his eyes shot open, landing on Namine in the far corner of the pool. She had a towel clutched to her chest and Roxas couldn't tell but he thought she might be looking at his crotch.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll just go." The blond boy couldn't find any words as Namine turned around and pulled on the door, making a distressed sound when it refused to open. "Oh no…" She muttered to herself, continuing to pull on the door as Roxas got up from his chair and shuffled over to her, still-wet underwear clinging uncomfortably to his skin.

"Need some help?" Roxas questioned, coming behind the smaller girl, only to have her squeek and shake her head, a blush staining her cheeks furiously. "Ah… N-no thanks!" Namine scooted away from Roxas, eyes trained on the ceiling, and jumped into the pool, throwing her towel as she lept. Roxas blinked, hand on the door, and stood there, completely bewildered for a second. What in the world had made Namine so nervous? The blond shrugged and moved back to the chair draped in his towel. Namine came up from under the water sputtering loudly, gasping for breath, and Roxas felt his face flush as the white of her bathing suit clung tightly to her small, heaving chest. At exactly the most inopportune moment, Roxas was reminded of his own wet and very transparent bathing suit and he walked quickly back to his chair, yanking the towel up and over himself.

Namine swam around lazily, her wet hair trailing behind her and plastering against her face in what should have been an unattractive way. But as Roxas watched the water droplets trail down the side of her face and cling to her chin, dangling and shivering as she moved around, he found a throbbing in his groin growing stronger. His nerves sparked and he shivered, tearing his eyes away from the petite form gliding through the crystal-clear water and focusing instead on the wall. As long as Namine didn't look his way, and he didn't look at her, then everything would be alright, and Roxas discreetly adjusted his crotch, ignoring the tingle that lazily ran to his toes as he made contact with his desperate cock. His plan was working just fine as he stared intently at the cracks in the wall and the plants splayed out on the grounds by the chairs. And then there was a splashing sound and the slap of feet against the concrete and the the plip sound of water droplets hitting the ground.

"Alright," Roxas looked up, startled, to see Namine looming over him, white bathing suit concealing nothing. "this is awkward." Roxas noticed the rivulets of water streaming down the girl's body, her nipples poking up and showing up through the light material revealing those gorgeously perky boobs. Namine snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, forcing Roxas to jerk to attention. Instantly he flushed and avoided looking at the girl, staring at a point right over her head.

"W-what is?" There was a sigh and then a heavy weight settling on his legs. Cool skin pressed against his and Roxas tensed up immediately, his dick interested and his brain frying.

"This. Us. Whatever this is. You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't think I do."

A small, delicate hand grabbed his chin and turned his head to look Namine right in the eye as she scooted up his body and rested on his crotch. His hard dick pressed against her small rear and Roxas felt his breath whoosh out of him as if he'd been punched. "I think you do." Namine leaned down, her sweet breath washing over his face as her lips brushed against his and caused a wave of tingles to burst in his own plump lips. "Is this what you want?" With every word she spoke her mouth moved against his lightly and Roxas nodded feverishly, too afraid of ruining the moment to speak. He felt more than saw the smirk she made and then smaller lips were pressed against his and he was in heaven.

His heart clenched in guilt as she rocked down on him, swirling her hips in circles against his erection. He moaned quietly and Namine pulled back from the simple press of mouths, smirking down at him and running her hands up and down his chest. "I saw the way you were looking at me." A thrust of her hips pulled a resounding gasp of air from his lungs. "You're hot too. And I've heard the rumors you know. That you're absolutely fantastic in bed. I figured, why not? Everyone thinks I'm some sweet thing to be coddled but you don't." Fingernails raked down his rapidly inflating and deflating chest as he threw his head back, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes and an open mouth. The hands left red trails of raised skin and his nipples pebbled as she scratched at them. The air was filled with their sounds of pleasure as Namine's hips sped up, her wet heat scorching on his crotch even through the layers of wet clothing.

"I… _oh shit!_" Roxas began, the cut off as Namine reached down and thrust her hand inside his wet swim trunks. The small fingers grabbed onto his dick with just the right amount of pressure and Roxas' entire body arched up off the plastic backing of his chair. Namine chuckled with deceptively innocently and squeezed her fingers around the head, running her finger along the slit teasingly. Roxas was gasping for air, scrambling to think as Namine slid her hand down and rolled his sack in her hands. She leaned forward, her hard nipples brushing against his chest, wet fabric cooling his heated and blushing skin slightly. "Mmm… Roxas… You fit so good in my hand. Does it feel good in my hand? Does it feel good to have me touch your dick like this?" The blond teen nodded heavily, words sticking to the roof of his mouth as Namine ran her hand up and down his shaft slowly.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Namine licked the shell of his ear, breathing against it in hot puffs of air, pressed completely against his chest now, her small tits rubbing against his skin as she undulated on his lap. Roxas grasped at the chair, at his hair, at the warm skin driving him crazy as Namine rolled a nipple in her hand and continued to slowly stroke him. He needed more. Needed her hand to be tighter, harder, faster, _anything. _

"Yes!" Roxas' voice was airy as Namine rocked forward and grasped his dick tighter in her small fist, nibbling on the shell of his ear and sucking on the spot right behind his ear that never failed to drive him crazy. Heat coursed through his veins and swirled in his abdomen and Roxas could barely take it. "Sorry? Didn't catch that." The girl on top of him smirked again against his ear and Roxas whined as she slowed down even more. "You don't like?" Her tone was teasing and it was obvious that she very much knew what she was doing to him and that he really, really liked it.

"Yes, I like it!" Roxas shouted louder, his voice trembling halfway through when Namine gripped his cock tightly and began to stroke rapidly. "Oh shit _oh my fuck- a- AH!"_ Roxas shouted, back arching and hands gripping tightly as the swirling heat grew. Nothing else mattered as his focus zeroed in on the pleasure pulsing and pounding through his veins and the blond trembled, unable to articulate what he needed. "N-Namine… I-_ shit_- I need… _ungghh…"_ Namine shushed him, stroking him rapidly and gripping at the perfect strength as he thrashed on the small chair. The girl was moaning as well, watching his every move intensely and with pink, flushed cheeks. Her breaths were just as heavy as his and she squirmed slightly on his lap as Roxas came to the realization that perfect, little, sweet Namine got off on dominating people.

At that notion his orgasm crashed over him suddenly and Roxas cried out, clamping a hand over his own mouth in fear of being too loud. Namine gasped from above him and then whined, moving around on his lap and rubbing against his over-sensitized dick and causing him to convulse in pleasure. Roxas was frozen, gasping and moaning as spurts of white, sticky semen landed on his trembling chest and then he flopped back against the chair limply. His breath left him in shuttering pants while Namine pulled back, bracing herself against his legs and biting her lip.

"My turn?" The girl managed to gasp out and Roxas smirked lazily, beckoning her forward with one finger. The guilt of what they just did burned lowly in his chest but he pressed it down and focused on the absolutely steaming sexy sight in front of him.

"Your turn."


End file.
